uni veritas
by sawyerG
Summary: caroline comes back to mystic falls 3 years after she left with stefan has a one night stand and ends up pregnant with the original hybrids baby [no hayley baby]
1. Chapter 1

_**uni veritas,**_

caroline woke up feeling groggy, getting drunk can do that to a girl she said to herself she was about to go back to sleep when she felt an arm around her tighten making her shoot up so quickly she fell to the floor with a grunt "ow.." her tired voice let out before she remembered why she was laying on the floor and flashed herself into a protective stance

"klaus..." she said seeing a half asleep klaus sat on her bed looking at her with sleep tousled hair giving her a half amused smirk making caroline curse at how cute he looked it was only when he gave her a once over and his eyes turn from sleepy to lust full is when she became aware of how she was dressed, well un-dressed making her flash into her bathroom to grab a towel.

"morning love... your up early i thought you wouldnt be up this early" klaus started to speak but caroline was lost in her thoughts trying to remember last night...

_Last night - _

caroline decided to head to the grill for a drink with stefan it had been 3 years since she was last in mystic falls and had only decided to come back because stefan had spoken to her mother and had arranged the surprise visit back to there charming little small town because liz had sounded depressed after losing the re-election to be sheriff, after he had snapped her neck for not behaving she had woken up in the passenger seat on her way into town after much shouting and relenting she had calmed down upon seeing her mother they decided to head out and get drunk when the originals showed up, rebekah and kol dragging a less then enthusiastic looking klaus who much to her own helpfulness cheered up they danced her being passed around she even danced a few songs with just her and rebekah, who she quietly added to herself wouldnt be a bad friend to have, then more drinks late night walk with klaus, dancing in the middle of the town square kissing him being asked to move along by eddie a young officer that her mom had hired last year, laughing alot getting to her house and kissing klaus stumbling through her house like drunk idiots, the stairs klaus between her legs her screaming his name, his astounded expression when she dropped to her knees at the top of the stairs his low grunts as she slid him into her mouth, being thrust up the door as he entered her fast and quick before falling on to the bed, the post coital talk followed by klaus kissing her slower this time kissing her entire body making her feel worshiped loved and looked after before retaking her in such a passionate loving embrace that had tears forming in her eyes her vampire features coming out before she sunk them into his shoulder him following her example a second later which had them both orgasming into each others skin, falling asleep to him stroking her hair making her feel safe...

"OH GOD" caroline said when she remembered her skin flushed with want the veins appearing under her eyes from the lust "caroline" "im fine klaus you need to go" she shouted through the door "and whys that love" "klaus you need to go i have to take a shower and meet my mom i'll, i'll talk to you later or something" "really love was it really that bad" he asked through the door she couldnt even faintly hear the hurt in his voice "no , yes no i dont know i-i need to get ready" "i'll call you" she quickly mumbled before turning on her shower and making it a cold one.

* * *

after dressing and doing her hair the one thing on her mind was blood and caffine trying to ignore the images that shot through her mind when she past the stairs she quickly went to the fridge getting out a blood bag and pouring to cups of coffee and splitting the bag into both before going to wake up a snoring Salvatore.

"well what did you do last night then stef" caroline asked as she sat on his legs holding out the cup to him stefan giving her a small smile before sitting up and taking the offered cup after everything that happened with elena choosing damon, klaus running off to new orleans and silas and the other side and a few old vampires coming back to life (alaric, katherine, anna and the original kol) she and stefan decided to escape town and after dumping silas into the ravine they decided to leave and not look back .

first they stopped off to visit tyler in the alps caroline catching him with another girl ending in a series arguement tyler being staked twice once by caroline the other stefan who also snapped his neck they went every where settling in Russia to teach stefen to control his vampire other half and thats where they've been for the last 3 years,

"im not sure after you and klaus left and kol dissappeared i dont really remember much except being placed onto the couch by and angry liz, you" he said noticing her far away look when he mentioned a certain hybrid "where do you want to go next" "what do you mean" "like once were done with mystic falls, we could go to england, rome, oh we can climb Kilimanjaro, ive always'd wanted to do that" "care slow down" "why" "we've been back for a day what happened last night" "i did something bad like bad stef" she said with a worried look on her face

after telling stefan about sleeping with klaus she was met with silence "was it good " causing her to scoff "after telling you i slept with the big bad hybrid the first thing you ask is whether it was good or not " "what was you expecting care" "oh i dont know , you know the anger the hurt the you betrayed us care how could you be so stupid what about all he's done not whether it was a good shag stef" caroline said starting to pace the length of the room "if you want that reaction your better of looking some where else, so answer my question" "why would you want to know something like that" "oh call it curiosity" "it was , no im not answering that, i dont want to even think about it you know until im forced to think about it or i'll just forget that it happened , yes thats what i'll do because i only have to avoid him around town for the next couple of days and then we'll be on our way to Scandinavia and i wont have to see him" she said before leaving an amused stefan in the living room with cold coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

it had been 5 weeks since they had left town and she and stefan had flown back to the closest town near mystic falls to help her mom catch a jumper who had skipped bail which she was having difficulty with when caroline started acting strange, "care honey are you alright" liz asked worriedly when they had gone out for celebratory drinks "yeah im just having a weird dizzy spell again" "what do you mean agian, whats going on" "its nothing, im just get these weird dizzy spells for a few seconds and then there gone im sure its nothing" "what else is there Caroline, i can see your brain working in there" liz says and points to her head "its just theres these little things that keep happening mom" "like what hunnie" "like i get the dizzy spells, and im drinking more then i normally would and i have this weird crazing for beet roots and i've been feeling really sick lately, i spoke to stefan about it but he has no clue what it is, he just thinks its a bad batch of vervain that we've been taking" caroline says watching as her mother pales slightly before getting up and dragging a quizzical caroline out the resturant and into a pharmacy before disspearing back to the hotel room they where in ignoring stefans greeting

"what do you want me to do with it mom" she ask holding the test that she had been forced to take "put it on the side and we wait for the results" "mom im a vampire remember i cant get pregnant so why am i taking a test" "because you have just described everything i went through before i found out i was pregnant with you, and yes i know your a vampire but hunnie this is just something you have to humor me on and plus it cant be the vervain other wise stefan would be feeling the same things as you are so just trust me on this one ok" liz ask looking at her daughter who stood by the bathroom counter across from where she was stood by the door.

"well i told you i couldnt be see blue lines im not" caroline says before looking back to the box "oh god -how" she finishes when she reads the instructions again "it cant be mom im" "pregnant i know hunnie" liz says before wrapping her arms around a shocked caroline, carolines eyes searching stefans who had just flashed to the bathroom and with one look off them both realised its not a joke spoke "you should call klaus care" "klaus why whats no caroline really" "yeah its his mom" "when" "stefan will tell you i need to get some air" caroline says walking away and onto the hotel balcony to cry .

after half an hour of crying she does the one thing she does best, pulling herself together and sitting on the bench pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and dials his number which goes to voicemail. "hey klaus ... so this is gonna sound weird and that but i have to tell you something erm so... god this is not how i figured this conversation would go but hey atleast i wont have you interrupting me (she says with a quick laugh) so i know i havent spoken to you in a while but i just found out that im , well were pregnant klaus , well me but its you know call me or don't any way I'll be back in mystic falls for a while so, bye klaus" with a deep sigh she hangs up staring out at the darkening sky.

klaus -

klaus had been dealing with some witches that wanted his attention about new Orleans and elijah wanted to speak to him every one seemed to want to speak to him but the one voice he actually wanted to hear he hasn't so he spent the day locked up in his studio painting and sketching drinking all the bourbon in the room,

he had just finished a painting of caroline when he heard his phone ring in the distance but choose to ignore it "nik your phone" "ignore it bekah" klaus replied to busy looking at his painting "its stopped ringing , whos your queen by the way" she asked bringing his phone into his studio looking at his painting "what do you want sister" he asked getting irritated "i thought you might want it to call caroline back" "what"

he asked whipping around to her so quick if she wasnt a vampire she wouldnt of been able to see it "what do you mean call caroline back" "it was her who was ringing, it says her name i know how touchy you are when it comes to her so i thought you might want to ring back" she said with a shrug before walking further into the room noticing the sketches lying around some old and new, the new ones with a familiar image of a certain blonde that they where talking about

klaus unlocking his phone notices he has voice mail 'nikklaus we ne' he skipped elijahs message to go to the next when he hears her sweet voice that some how calms down his irritation " hey klaus ... so this is gonna sound weird and that but i have to tell you something erm so..." he starts to get nervous please tell me shes not hurt goes through his head an pit of worry starts at the bottom of his stomach " god this is not how i figured this conversation would go but hey atleast i wont have you interrupting me" she starts to laugh alittle which causing him to smile at hearing it and rebekah to smirk from her place of going through the sketches "so i know i havent spoken to you in a while but i just found out that im , well were pregnant klaus , well me but its you know call me or don't any way I'll be back in mystic falls for a while so, bye klaus" at the words were pregnant rebekahs head snaps up to him to notice how his eyes have gone dark filled with so many emotions barely hearing the rest of the message he quickly replays it again and again hearing the same thing "were pregnant , well me but its" "were pregnant"

suddenly his phone crumbles in his hand and with one look at his sister he flashes out and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 -

when klaus had flashed out rebekah had go straight to work by ringing stefan "is it true" she practically screams down the phone when he picks up 'is what true' "do not bother lying to me right now stefan i am not in the mood now tell me is caroline fucking forbes pregnant" she shouted into the phone 'yes she found out today she had been feeling funny and we thought it was just a bad batch of vervain but then she went out with her mom and came back to the hotel practically dragged by liz, women on a mission i tell you but she forced caroline to take a test and she found its true, something about showing the same signs as her mom did, how did you find out' he asked "i over heard niks message, dont go any where salvatore we'll be back in mystic falls once i find where my brother has gone" before hearing stefans reply she dials elijahs number

'rebekah sister what can i do for you' "elijah i need you to find nik" 'rebekah what has our lovely little brother done now' "elijah shut up its important" she practoically hisses 'sister im sure that what ever you have done or what our brother has done it is not worth this amount of theactric-' "he just got a voicemail elijah from a certain blonde saying shes pregnant elijah and he's gone missing , but not before letting me see behind his walls i saw elijah one-" suddenly she looks up to see elijah standing in front of her "i saw elijah when he heard her say pregnant i saw it all" she said getting tears in her eyes elijah looked around the room "what happened" he demanded in his cold authoritive voice he only uses when hes on edge

"his phone was going off he didnt answer it i walked past and saw who it was from know how much of a touchy subject she is for him brother, i was here when he played the message she was nervous and rambling i thought it was funny at first then she said that they were pregnant rambled a little more , he replayed it over and over again lijah stopping when he reached those words and broke his phone then stormed out i dont know where he went, i rang stefan and he told me that she took a test because her mother forced her to and thats how she found out, how is it possible elijah" "i dont know sister i dont know" he kissed her fore head before flashing off to find their brother

after standing their for a few minutes or could of been hours she set to work packing some things for when they came back "we'll find the truth one way or the other" she said out loud.

_Elijah -_

Elijah finds klaus sat on a park bench drinking from the bottle "nikklaus" "brother what do you want" "what do you plan on doing about miss forbes" he ask "nothing" is klaus's reply and taking another swig from the bottle

"brother" he starts but klaus cuts him off "its a trick elijah" he shouts " how do you know brother" "of course its a trick" "and if its not what then brother" "then nothing" "not nothing nikklaus, if it is true about miss forbes then" "then what brother, its a trick" "no it would be a gift" "a gift" klaus asks "yes a gift, its would be your chance , our chance"

"to what elijah our chance at what" " to start over, a fresh all we have ever wanted brother was everything that was taken from us, everything we lost , our own parents came to despise us , our family ruined we have lost finn and kol granted we were fortunate to be granted kol back but we still are ruined, all you ever wanted was a family all we have ever wanted was a real family" klaus stands up and looks around before looking back at him

"i do not have the time for this it is a trick i will not fall for it" "what are you going to do klaus stay here and be feared by every one is it so important that you have people quake in fear from your name" "i have people quake in fear because i have the power to make them afraid, not some ludicrously pretents of a child" "and what if she is telling you the truth what of your choice then" "what will this child offer me" "everything family is power nikklaus , love , loyalty that is power , it is what we swore to one and other a thousand years ago , before life tore away the little hummanity you had left - before ego , before anger and paranoia created in this person before me someone barely recognisable as my brother , this is us the original family we remain together , always and for ever i am asking you to find out the truth and not stay here and create a war with marcellous but find out the truth, i will help you and stand by you and so will rebekah and kol will two so that we can build a life a better one then this thing that we have created of family, go back to our roots" elijah said thinking it is nice to have his brother listening to him agian after all these years.

"and what if its a lie" he ask "then i will stand by you as we rip the hearts of those who are lying" causing klaus to smirk before saying fine and flashing back to the manner leaving elijah to do the same opening to front door to see rebekah waiting for them on the stairs bags by her feet "well come on were driving there because i couldnt get a flight out for another two days so if we drive we should be the soon, chop chop" she says before walking out leaving him to smile at klaus and grab the bags they should be in mystic falls in the next day or so.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4-

Caroline had been back in mystic falls for half a day and was exhausted after an argument with her mother and stefan about whether to inform elena and damon which they both disagreed with saying they should keep it to themselves for now which lasted the entire drive back and an hour later once they had settled, stefan had gone out with her mom to get groceries leaving her alone to have a shower and blood bag and watch good old scarlet O'Hara on blue-ray.

which is what they found when they came back , caroline curled up on the couch watching gone with the wind reciting the words.

stefan had remained silent for while after the normal greeting, and caroline could feel his eyes on her "what are you doing stefan" "i can hear" "hear what" "the heartbeat" he said shocking her to speechlessness,

straining her senses filtering through so she could hear it when a knock at the door interrupted causing stefan to get it "what do you want" "we would like to talk with miss forbes " she heard elijah say causing her to get up and walk into the hall way with her mother to see the three originals standing there on her front porch 'caroline' klaus said making her give him a small smile "could we please have an invite into you home sheriff forbes we mean no harm" giving her mom a slight nod she invited them in even though klaus didnt need an invite to come in she walked back into the living room to pause the film her mother and stefan stepping to stand protectively at her sides.

"so is it true" rebekah was the first to comment "yes" "how" elijah was the second "i dont know" "what do you want" "what do you mean" she asked klaus "well usually theres something that people want when they are trying to trick me" "you think shes tricking you" liz spoke "yes" "its not a trick" "who put you up to this caroline was it the doppelganger and her pet damon" he spat angrly" "nikklaus" "listen" rebekah spoke who was stuck staring at her stomach making her instinctively cross her hands over her belly all the vampires listened to the tiny fluttering that was coming from her stomach in awe

"well we should make preparations" elijah said "for what" stefan asked blocking their view of caroline "living arrangements doctors that sort of thing" "what and why is that" "she will be coming with us of course" "what" liz and caroline said at the same time "i dont thinks so" "why do you think that mr salvatore" "shes not going any where" "our family has enemys our brother quite the few she will be safest with us" "i can keep her safe" "not as much as we can" rebekah interrupted "we can keep her safe" liz said joining in the arguement "a human and a vampire rippah as protection instead of three original vampires, bloody brilliant" as everyone started shouting at each other caroline felt annoyance like never before

"ENOUGH!" she shouted causing every one to look at her "will you all just please shut the hell up!, seriously who do any of you think you are, my god now i get why your so arragont all the time" she said looking at klaus "you all have no right to come in here and dictate what im going to do with my life which it is its my life my body and what happens to me and this baby is my choice not yours at all the only one who has half a say is klaus not you or you i can decide for myself so if you really want to help then shut up and leave me alone for god dam two bloody seconds, because i havent even had time to think and i sure as hell cant do that with vampires and my mother breathing down my neck so if you all wouldnt mind i would like to go back to my movie" arching her eyebrow .

"well" she asked impatiently as she looked at all the originals and even her mother and stefan with shocked faces, klaus's face in awe "are you kicking us out care" "yes because right now i have the patience of a fruit fly" she said causing a smile to grace stefans and klaus's face "we need to talk miss forbes about the " she cut elijah of placing her hands on her hips "elijah right now if you do not graciously leave my house i will throw you out original or not i will, the only one who has any right to ask me anything would be your brother and i doubt he will be willing to have whats going to be a very awkward talk with the mother of a child that we dont even know what to do with right now in front of an audience, so its not a goodbye but a talk soon and please take your sister with you who is probably the only other woman who would be able to throw you out before i make it onto the very short list" she finished with her pleasent miss mystic falls smile which had rebekah laughing.

as everyone filled out leaving a smirking klaus standing by the arm chair her mother and stefan the last ones to leave "I'll be fine, promise, treat her to dinner stefan" she said giving them both a kiss on the cheek and watching as they walk out of the house before sighing and turning back to klaus.

"hi" "hello love" "so the deal is that you have 30 minutes to ask me questions before i turn my movie back on and ignore you" she said before sitting back down on the couch.

they sit quiet for a while before she speaks "what do you want klaus" "im not sure i understand the question love" "what do you want to do about the baby " she ask with a roll of her eyes

"im not sure" she nods "what about you love what do you want" he ask causing her to laugh "something funny love" "you know how weird this is right , its so crazy that its comical" "im a 23 year old stuck in the body of a 17 year old, ive been totured raped forced to spy , forced to be a distraction, had to fight of the original vampires and 2000 year old witch and now to top it all of when i fall pregnant" i say laughing half heartedly "you where what!" he asks anger very evident "nothing, it doesnt matter" i say when i remember my exact words that i had said.

"you know before i was turned into a vampire i had a plan, i was going to fall in love get married have my dream job and then have kids grow old watching my kids grow up and them to have grandchildren, and then boom i was turned into a vampire and had to forget about that not getting old and dying not being able to have children i had to learn not to think of those things because there was no way id every get them but you where right that night back at elenas house i like being a vampire i liked being able to live for ever i liked being strong and confident i liked being able to see the world over i loved all of those things i loved who i became when i got turned i was no longer the insignificant human girl , and at first i became the insignificant vampire thats why i went with stefan i was chasing a pipe dream really but there were still times when i would be walking or watching telly and id see kids playing or babies smiling and i'd remember i'd never be able to have that so now that i have a chance im not going to give that up"

she said looking at klaus to say something "look no pressure okay," i say with a smile before getting up and grabbing 2 blood bags and a bottle of vodka from the fridge grabbing a glass and bringing it back to the living room as klaus was pacing "here" she said as she poured the vodka and passed it to him before sitting back down with one of the blood bags "what are you thinking about" she asked after a 5 minute silence

"this everything and anything its all sort of" "messy" she interjects for him "yes messy" "just say it what is it that your thinking about what ever it is no judgement" "if i were to do that it would take longer then 30 minutes" "its fine Scarlett can wait, i want to listen" "why" "because i want to be the one that you can confide in and because your thoughts are important " she said

"no judgement" "no judgement" she said with a nod of her head as klaus takes the vodka and drinks it all.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

_klaus - _

"no judgement" "no judgement" she said making him sigh "In a 1000 years i have not once turned off my humanity i have lived it all, the pain the anger the hope the small immeasurable glimpses of happiness and the fear, and i did not once turn it off, but now faced with this dilemma im seriously considering it" "why" her voice barely audible for his ears.

"when i was human i wanted that, a wife who would love only me, tend to my wounds when i got injured during a hunt or fight, a wife to bare my children kids that i could come home and would look to me for what ever they needed, undivided loyalty" he smiles a little reminiscing "but then i saw, saw what was true i will never be the man to have that so i threw it away, any prospects at the time didnt want me by myself they wanted my brothers more and with a father like mikeal i knew what i would become so i threw any hopes of having a family become the lone wolf i was meant to be" he finish's with a small smile thats tainted.

"thats not true" she says after looking at him in silence for what felt like 5 minutes, he was hoping that she would buy that other people would but no not his caroline "you arent a lone wolf you were never meant to be, its not in your nature" "so you think im a real people person" he ask's scoffing causing her to laugh a little "no im not saying that, but you can be charming when you want to be, but no i meant you are the alpha and alphas are meant to have packs" he was about to reply when she continued speaking.

"you do want that still, theres a part of you that still wants it any way and its argueing with the other part that's saying dont get your hopes up or you'll get hurt again, theres still a part of you that wants a family one you know is all yours" "and what makes you so sure about that love" he spits out "because look at everything you've done for the past 1000 years, the coffins and daggers and the curse and your quest for hybrids, you want that dream of a family who will still stand by your side protect you like you would protect them love you like you love them ,you have that you know with your siblings" this is when he scoffs at her and starts to get angry " you dont have" "its true, granted i have no idea about how many times you or they have let you down but thats what family is meant to do but when it really comes down to it they are still there when it counts, i get it now" carolines eyes start to take on sympathy and another emotion that he couldnt under stand making him feel the way he did when he was human after a beating that had got taken to far.

"dont" "dont what" "i dont want your pity" he shouts at her "i dont pity you , i pity the person who made you like this" "you dont know me caroline" "your right i dont know you, but dont tell me i dont know what im talking about, because on this i know better then any one what its like to love people more than they love you, to feel not worth the same as what people pay for a cup of coffee, or to never meet any ones standards," suddenly she's standing to and shouting "your scared" "im not afraid of anything" "your wrong, your scared!, dont you think im scared I AM BELIEVE ME IM SO SCARED it unreal, ive never been this frightened not when i thought i was going to die or any other time in my life" "then why are you going through with this" "because im more scared of what will happen if i dont"

"how do i know your not going to change your mind or that im not going to" he ask "i dont , but i have hope and faith that you wont" that causes him to scoff "thats where we are different , because instead of choosing to listen to those good thoughts and believe in hope and faith you choose to listen to the other voice thats telling you to burn this bridge dont let any one in, its why you couldnt say the words to me back when you bit me to spite tyler, because whether its true or not you can ignore it if you dont say the words"

after the silence was getting to much he started to look around her living room taking in all the pictures, baby caroline, toddler caroline , 5 year old caroline, caroline with braces, in her cheerleading uniform , graduation but one photo caught his eye

a little caroline with her front teeth missing her blonde hair in messy pig tails a big smile on her face holding her hands up thats covered in blue and red paint, his mind goes straight to what it would be like to have one of those in his studio making pictures with there small fingers and toes that he almost jumps like a frightened bird when her voice pierces his internal day dream.

"look im tired so im gonna watch the rest of my movie" he nods "i'll let you get back to it" he says placing the picture down and turning to leave when he feels her fingers wrap around his wrist " you dont have to, you could stay , if you want to that is" "your half way through, theres not much movie left" he says trying to put some humour back in.

guilt slams him like a ton of bricks when he notices her eyes flicker with hurt then settle back to indifference "its fine" "what i meant is if i stay we'll have to watch from the beginning" then she smiles a smile hes only been given once before but seen many times he did that starts to settle with in him as she agrees and he takes a seat next to her to start the movie over.

half way through the movie she starts to shiver "cold love" "yeah a bit why" "your a vampire love we dont feel cold like we used to" "but im a baby vampire remember my body still remembers being cold" she says jovially, making him reach behind the sofa for the knitted blanket and putting it on her.

hope rises inside him when she leans closer to him to share the blanket.

it wasnt long until he felt her head fall on his chest and hear her breath deepen allowing him to think about this, could he do this could he be a good father as those thoughts went round his head the fear rose up again making him want to flee but when he was going to move he heard it again the tiny thomp thomp thomp coming from her the sound of her baby his baby their child a life they had created , leaving him immobilised.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

when caroline woke up later that night klaus was no where in sight and she was alone in bed not remembering how she got there , so getting up and with a quick change of clothes and a phone call to stefan she went back to bed.

it wasn't long after stefan got the phone call from caroline that he decided it was time to go back to carolines with liz, they had got in and checked on her when around 3 am stefan's woken up by the sound of a scream coming from carolines room, flashing there to notice her sound asleep in bed you could geuss confused him, just as he was about to leave the room she screamed again, her eyes still closed and laying completely still.

before he got a chance to go over to her she was standing blood coming down her wrist, causing him to flash over to her to help stop the blood but she wasnt healing flashing over to where carolines phone lay on her desk he got busy trying to reach klaus but to no luck, instead phoning rebekahs number,

he rang it twice before she answered 'caroline,,, what is it what has my brother down now... caroline' "rebekah its caroline somethings happening to her you need to get over here" 'what do you mean somethings happening to her?' "exactly that shes bleeding and its not healing and she doesnt seem to be ,,,, oh god" 'stefan oh god what whats going on' "shes gone" 'what do you mean shes gone' rebekah bellows through the phone "i mean i turned around to get a towel to stop the bleeding and shes gone we need to find her" stefan is now running through the house to wake up liz he just gets down stairs when rebekah and elijah is in the door way demanding answers.

mean while...

klaus is sat by the falls when he catches her scent, vanilla and lavender mix looking around to spot her to no advil thats when i he smells it , Blood, standing up so quickly, even too quick for a normal vampire he lets his senses take over, using his added hybrid abilities to track the smell.

he starts following the scent and is soon on her trail, he reaches a clearing to see a bowl of blood sat on a bolder and some strange markings, when he gets a phone call and decides to ignore it and focus back to the scent of caroline, which was hard to do because her scent was all over the area,

his phone rings again as he continues to walk further from the ritual site before picking up her scent again although this time fainter then before, his phone wont stop ringing so he finally decides to answer it

'nik!' "bekah this better be important" ' nik its caroline shes gone' "what are you talking about" 'stefan heard her scream she was bleediing and not healing then she dissappeared we're trying to find her' "ive got her scent bekah meet me at home i'll be there shortly" with that he hangs up and continues on towards the mansion where he knows he'll find her.

klaus has just reached the mansion at the same time as his siblings who has been followed by the one salvatore klaus can actually stand with a curt nod the follow the droplets of blood to find caroline laid in klaus's bed fast asleep.

"what is going o-" klaus ask turning around and stopping "did you check caroline's wall to see if she wrote any thing on it" he ask's instead "what are oh" the three vampires turn around an look at the wall before looking back at klaus

stefan suddenly flashes over to caroline checking her over but shes completely healed the blood drying on her hands and klaus's silk sheets "her wounds have healed" he says turning to look at the original family who all was looking at him strange.

"she wasnt healing earlier but now shes all healed and asleep and with creepy writing on the wall with her own blood and taking-" "stefan shut up we should let her rest and talk down stairs" as they entered the living room to go over the nights events leaving a blissfully asleep caroline up stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

caroline woke up with a deep sigh before snuggling back into the silk sheets , hang silk sheets her mind screamed to her making her sit up abruptly to take in her surrounding's she recognised this room the smell it belong to the one and only klaus mikealson how did she get here she asked herself before catching what was on the wall,

the red writing she could tell was made from blood just as she was about to go look she noticed she was covered in mud and blood "ah.." she let out a small scream "what the f..." she was cut off by the incoming of 4 worried looking vampires/hybrid "your awake" "can some body please tell me what on earth is going on, stefan why am in klaus's bed and why am i covered in blood and dirt and oh god i need a shower, answers can wait" with that she left to head into the bathroom.

"well she's back" stefan said before leaving the originals in the room to go back to his glass of bourbon which was still down stairs.

after her shower she remembered she didnt have any clothes so after borrowing on of klaus's forest green Henley's she met the others down stairs "now will you please inform me of what is going on" she announced in the door way causing everyone to look at her.

klaus who now spotted what she was wearing nearly spilt his drink "so stefan why was i covered in blood and mud and in klaus's bed" caroline asked trying to ignore her hunger that was niggling at her.

"miss forbes please take a seat and we will explain what we know could we get you anything a blood bag or some coffee" "a blood bag would be nice thank you elijah, and its caroline" she said with a smile, once she was seated and drinking from a blood bag stefan began "care what do you remember doing last night" "well i remember watching a film with klaus then waking up in bed speaking to you getting changed then going to sleep and then waking up here" "do you remember screaming at all" he asks causing her to shake her head "well you started screaming i found you in bed bleeding it wasnt healing then when i went to get a towel you where gone" "i smelt you in the woods i followed the scent to a what looked like a witches scarafice altar then we found you hear asleep in my bed love" klaus finished for him.

"whats with the words on your bedroom wall did i do that" "we believe so" "what does it mean" "well miss-caroline, its not the only wall you wrote on" "what do you mean not the only one" "what they mean caroline is that you went all omen like started writing in your own blood latin on yours and niks bloody walls, now was that really that hard to say lijah" rebekah interrupted.

"sister i thought it would be best to" "to what lijah treat her like a bloody porcelain doll, one brother is enough to do that with her we dont need you doing it too" "thank you, what does it mean" she asked as she looked at the pictures that stefan had taken

"candidus- is latin which stands for white , bright radiant, candid fair and light" elijah said with a small smile "what does nox stand for" "night , dark, sleep darkness" "oh ok well , obviously this means something right and what ever it is cant be good because lets face it its mystic falls the place where supernaturals come to play and it has got to have some thing to do with the baby right so what do else do we know" "excuse me caroline but what leads you to believe that it has some thing to do with the child" elijah asks

"common sense, lets face it im by some mircle pregnant and the day you and klaus come back to town i have a wierd freeky some what possed dream like state where i go all blood happy and write latin on not just my wall but also your brothers who happens to be the father of my un born mircle child so now are you going to tell me that 1 add 1 doesnt make 2 because i may be blonde but im definately not stupid and even rebekah would testify to that, and lets face it shes not my biggest fan" caroline says making klaus proud of her once more,.

"point well made miss forbes you may be young but you are certainly-" "honest" "candid" "beautiful" the others in the room offered as elijah looked for the right word "straight forward and wise" "to many compliements like that elijah will get you two things" "and what would those be" "well when kol gave me a compliment it was a removed liver and im thinking the other would be a dagger threat from your brother but to me it will just give me a big head" caroline said causing shock to rebekah and stefan where else klaus was merely sour faced when elijah the man who wears nothing but suits and is proper all the time threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh to match her giggle.

when rebekah agreed to lend some clothes to caroline leaving stefan alone with the orignal brothers.

"miss forbes is something else isnt she brother" "i'd advise you to stay away from her brother" "nikklaus my interest are merely from a brotherly interest" "and why do you have any interest at all" "nikklaus, you are my brother and in a 1000 years of knowing you i have not seen you react with as much fire in you except from when you are around that woman and now that she is carrying your child i a merely interested in trying to see what it is that has you so enarmoured with her, and the one thing i can tell you is that i do indeed see it and am proud of your choice of a companion" elijah says before staring out the window

"what, you can not expect me to believe that your interest is purely out of brotherly love, not when you where there last night" klaus said getting irriatated with elijah for him to be expecting him to trust him

"yes brother i do, i was there yesterday i was concerned about what you would honestly do and when i heard her stand up to you i was ready to force my way in but when i didnt hear anything that sounded at all threatening but her actually understanding you i left with the knowledge that even in the darkest parts of your soul are truly in love with her, i was wrong in new Orleans brother its not the child that will save you its her, and i can not wait for the day that i can call her my sister" with a pat to klaus back he went back to the bar leaving klaus to stew in his own thoughts hearing carolines observation floating around his head.

meanwhile up stairs

"thank you rebekah" caroline says sitting on rebekahs large bed while rebekah is going through her walk in closet "for what" "lending me some clothes, i appreciate it" she said sending a small smile to rebekah "your welcome" she said giving her a small smile to before turning her bitch on "but dont expect it to happen every time you sleep in my brothers bed" "oh i dont know who says i'll not do it with out even spending the night, i mean come on you have got some amazing clothes" caroline says "i dont know why we were never friends" which causes rebekah to arch an eye brow at her

"oh fair enough the whole mortal enemies thing but you must admit in another life we would of got on your like a meaner version of me" caroline says cheerfully "you mean your a dull version of me" "hey dont go hating on me because im nice, because let me tell you i could out bitch you any day if i really needed to" caroline says causing rebekah to laugh "dream on im the original darling i invented bitch" "oh shut up you were in a box for 90 years what do you know i can be a bitch" "i may have been in a box for 90 years love but you dont have to put your mind to it its a thing that comes naturally" rebekahs says that causes caroline to laugh and fall back on rebekahs bed.

"god i've missed this" "missed what" rebekah asked confused to why after a comfortable silence she decided to ruin it "hanging out with a girl, i mean i love stefan and all but god dont i miss being able to have a chat with a female who can get it" caroline says sitting up to look at a still rebekah.

"what about your friendship with the precious gilbert" she asked with a sneer "wouldnt really know havent spoken to her in months and even longer since i actually saw her" caroline said almost sadly "why what happened" "she became a vampire and changed a lot but i still stood by her, but it was what she said the last time me and stefan ran into her that really put a damper on our friendship" "why what did she do" "she caused a big scene where me and stefan were, enough to cause stefan to go all rippah it took me 3 weeks to snap him out of it and it wasnt until a year later when she rang me to apologise and offer her sympathies to me about my mom loosing her job that we actaully talked but it wasnt the same you know" she said causing rebekah to nod

"here" she said passing some clothes to caroline "thanks, you know now that your going to be auntie bekah to my child i think we should you know try to get along more" caroline said with a small smile

"im not saying were gonna be able to go from hating each other to braiding each others hair the next minute but i think it would be nice to you know be some what friends" "so you want to call a truce" "yeah start a fresh i mean lets face it your the only girl in this some what messed up family and now im tied to it to so we as girls owe it to the female population to stick together" "i'd like that, get dressed the men have probably already tried to kill each other by now" with that rebekah left caroline in her room to go investigate what was happening down stairs, but not with out a smile on her face.

* * *

**i dont know when im gonna be bringing bonnie or elena back yet so i thought it would be nice to have some team barbie going on to combat all the males in the story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

after caroline had headed home all she wanted was to rest but she couldnt seem to get comfortable sighing knowing the reason she stood up and made her way into the kitchen for the cleaning supplies she would need for the blood before getting to work on scrubbing her bed room wall.

klaus was busy trying to not think about his brothers words but if it werent elijahs words floating around in his head it was carolines so he decided to do something about it.

he flashed to her house being careful of prying eyes seeing how it was day light he had came into her house but stooped dead in his tracks as he watched her clean in nothing but a pair of shorts that where way to small and a tank top, the sight caused a stir in his pants but that wasn't what stopped him it was her voice.

'had to go through hell to prove im not insane... had to meet the devil to know his name...and thats when my love was burning... yeah.. its still burning...I keep going to the river to pray...'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain...And at most...I'm sleeping all these demons away...But your ghost,... the ghost of you...It keeps me awake' he watched as she turned to pick up her bucket of bloody water startled when she see klaus standing there "klaus, what-"

with out realising what he was doing his hands had found there way into her hair locking her head in his hands as he crashed his lips to hers.

their lips meeting each other in a spark that ignited a fire in caroline.

she broke apart breathing heavily, his hands leaving her hair and falling to his sides he watched as she seemed to be having an arguement inside her head the silence killing him.

taking a step away from her "caroline... i dont ...i'm-" "screw it" she suddenly said before crashing her self onto him the momentum causing him to step back his hands automatically going to her waist as hers held either side of his face her lips finding his.

passion burning deeply inside of them as they kissed teeth tongues and lips crashing together, not noticing the swarm of black birds that suddenly are flying above her house before crashing down into the forest floor.

* * *

as caroline laid her head breathless on a naked klaus's chest trying to gather strength to move to ask the one question that was burning her brain from the moment they had finished their passionate love display, she pulled her head up to look at klaus '_he's gorgeous'_ was the first thing that went through her brain.

"klaus?" just his name was a question as she moved so she was lying fully on her stomach not touching him to be safe. he turned his head to the side arching an eye brow at her questionally "what do we do now" he smirks and his eyes glaze with a spark of lust causing her to shake her head "no not that i mean us" she said using her finger to indicate between the two of them.

"are you saying that your finally going to give me a chance love" he watches with bated breath as she bites her lip and nods her head "what is it caroline" he ask hating the nervousness he was suddenly feeling "what about the erm you know you never did tell me what you think your gonna do about the baby" he smiles and lets out a tiny laugh

"caroline love i have been waiting for years for you to become the queen that you are and like ever king they need an heir" he said with a smile "so your saying" "im saying love that i'm not going to be perfect , im going to do alot of things that wont make you proud and probably make you want to re-think this and i have high doubts that i'll be able to be a good father but if your willing to give me a chance then im willing to try" caroline let out a squel and kissed him "thats all i ask because if you can try then so can i, and try to forgive me when i do something that you dont agree with"

she lets out after the kiss ends, anger and betrayal flood his eyes "what are you saying caroline" "no klaus dont jump , im saying lets face it your probably the most stubborn person i've met and i'm just as stubborn so were going to inevitable clash alot and say and do things to piss the other one off so im saying that i hope that we'll be able to forgive the other one when we do it, im not saying i've already done something to betray you" she said sliding back ontop of him "i want you to be able to trust me"

the honesty in her eyes make it hard for klaus to find any deciet in her intentions "that may take a lot of time" "how much time so you think" "how long are you willing to wait" he ask after hearing her playfulness in her voice "how ever long you want me to" "well it may take a century" "i'll wait how ever long it takes" that made klaus smile a full on boyish innocent smile that had his cheeks straining as he crashed his lips to hers "it may take for ever" he says hoping she wont say something to rain on his parade.

"i want forever" she said making his smile grow even more "you did promise me after all" she smirked then remembering what he said at her graduation "you'll be my last love if im yours two" she said some of her confidence wavering "you'll be my only love" he said kissing her with all that he was feeling, making her feel it two brining tears to her eyes.

she wasn't ready to say i love you but she knew it wouldn't be long until she couldn't fight her heart any more.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9-

caroline was trying to fall asleep but couldnt seem to fade into the peacefulness that dreams normally would give her so she laid staring at her ceiling thinking about the day she had spent with klaus, the love making the dinner the conversation all of it was amazingly perfect to her she felt like she was slowly becoming whole not just half of herself.

then the buzzing interrupted and she sighed before picking up opening the text from rebekah

-**caroline klaus is missing is he with you?- **

panic started to rise in her chest as she started to feel guilty for hoping things would be good, different with him,

-_**no, i havent seen him since he went home to talk to elijah , whats going on?**__ -_

she quickly types back, waiting for the reply.

rebekah reads carolines text struggling with whether to tell her or not grumbling she pressed the call button expecting it to ring a few times before she picked up, surprised when she answered right away

"caroline i was walking into the mansion when i heard him screaming, at first i didnt know what was going on i thought he might have just been arguing with lijah but then he screamed again, i flashed to his room and he was bleeding, i tried to stop him but he bit me he started to write with his blood on the walls and now i dont know where he his" she said not even breathing while she was talking "oh my god- are you okay" caroline asked genuine worry for her seeped out of her voice making rebekah's heart tighten at the thought of some one actually worried for her, which brang a smile on her lips.

"yeah im not at any risk for dying but we need help looking for him" she said trying to play down her emotions and act indifferent to it "yeah i'll be right there"

"we will find him you know" carolines voice said trying to help calm her down "i know but what if mikeal catches him" rebekahs says looking at a small boy around the age of 14.

"rebekah what are you talking about" carolines voice snapped her back to reality but her brothers form was still in front of her bringing tears to her eyes "so hallucinations talking hurry" with that rebekah hung up before gasping a choke and in a broken whisper said "henrik-"

"sister, you can see me" his voice a voice she hadnt heard in so long but never forgot broke down the final barrier to her tears and she gasped before breaking out in a heart breaking cry.

"shh shh dont cry rebekah-" she watched as henrik walked over to her running his finger on her cheek trying to wipe the tears away but to no use as they poured down even faster.

"henrik h-how can i feel you " "im not sure bekah but not to worry" he said as he wrapped his arms around her to which she broke down even harder "i miss you so much brother" ,

"i know i can see every thing, i wrap my arms around you when i can, you may not feel it but i like to believe your soul does" "whys that" she asks muffled against his shoulder "because you fall asleep sister" he try's to move out of her hold on him but she squeezes him back,

"no i cant let go i dont want to loose you again" "you wont loose me sister" "i will when the venom wears off you'll be gone and i'll never see you again" she says holding him closer to her,

"make them complete it bekah" "what are you talking about henrik" but then carolines voice is calling out her name and henrik is slowly walking away from her

"henrik please dont go" "i'll see you soon sister, im going to play with the wolves for a while i'll be back" "henrik no no please" she starts to beg but she see caroline standing there "rebekah"she then surprise rebekah by flashing to her and craddling rebekah in her arms allowing her to cry

after rebekahs intial stiffness she relax into the compforting embrace that she hasnt had in a long time gripping onto carolines fore arm as she lays in her lap facing the fire crying,

"shh its okay" carolines whispering to her smoothing her hair,

caroline turns to see Elijah standing there looking at them questionably "niks missing find him" she says not moving an inch she says before continuing with her smoothing of rebekahs hair

elijah flashes over bending down not knowing what to do "rebekah whats" "henrik was he he " she couldnt complete a sentence and cried heavier and louder carolines grip tightening on her "i've got her elijah find nik its happening again" was all she said before she started to sing to rebekah the song her grand mother used to sing to her when she was little hoping to get rebekah to calm down enough.

with a nod and a small smile elijah flashed of to find klaus leaving caroline to comfort his distraught sister.

* * *

klaus woke up smelling caroline reaching out to hold onto her but she wasnt there and his movents seemed stiff he opened his eyes and saw it was still dark preparing for dawn,

he looked around the room, realising he was in carolines bedroom but not remembering how he got there sitting up he noticed the blood and mud covering him the he noticed the writing on the wall- suddenly there was a blur and the next moment elijah was infront of him "no time brother" with that elijah took pictures of the message on the wall and flashed out of the room

where is caroline brother" klaus asked as they got into the forest "at home with rebekah" "why is she there" "comforting rebekah" before klaus could ask they had flashed to the mansion and he found him self looking at his sister asleep on carolines legs holding onto her arm while caroline was asleep ontop of her.

"wha-" "shh brother" for some reason the image brought a smile to both of there lips and before klaus realised what elijah was doing he had already taken the picture and put his phone back causing kluas to smirk and him

they silently tip toed out and flashed to klaus's bedroom to see the other message writing in blood "what happened last night elijah" klaus asked "you apparently started screaming, bit rebekah and disappeared rebekah got hold of me before proceeding to inform miss forbes, by the time i got here they where already in that position, Caroline comforting rebekah as she cried hysterically about henrik, so i left to find you on carolines wishes" klaus nodded before heading to the shower and to change.

* * *

rebekah woke up the events of last night flashing fore front to her mind making her want to cry - klaus screaming - the bite - call to caroline - henrik- henrik she thought trying to hide the tears that wanted to come out - caroline coming to the mansion - caroline hugging me - singing me a lullabye - falling asleep in her arms,

she opened her eyes noticing she was still wrapped up in carolines arms she moved slightly causing caroline to shoot up and look her over "im up im up are you okay? " she asked tiredly she nodded her head sitting up not trusting her voice, her back felt stiff

"your awake" klaus said from beside them causing their heads to snap towards where he and elijah sat in the arm chairs "your back" they both said at the same time.

"yes" he said as their focus was on him elijah had to clear his throat to draw their attention to him "good morning miss forbes, rebekah here" he said placing to tumblers infront of him which contained blood.

"thankyou, what happened" caroline asked first "it appears that klaus went and done what you did last night" he said pulling up the photos on his phone and showing them the two walls.

klaus's wall read -**_apparet ad mediam noctem_** and the second picture of carolines wall read -**_habet lucem on_**** tenebras. **

great caroline thought "what does it mean" expecting to hear elijahs voice but instead heard kols voice from the door way.

"apparet ad mediam noctem , light comes to night , habet lucem on tenebras , darkenss takes on light, that's what it says darling"

after the initial shock of the sudden intrusion he acted like normal kol and strolled in then caroline spoke agian "ok what the fuck does that mean" "all in good time now rebekah tell me what happened last night" he said his face going serious every one turned to look at her.

"nik bit me , and i saw -" she stopped trying to fight the tears that still wanted to come out when she felt some one grab her hand looking down and then to caroline who had a small smile on her face giving her a small nod "its okay" she whispered "you dont have to if you dont want to" "yes she does" kol suddenly shouted causing carolines head to whip around to face him.

"no she doesn't" caroline said her face taking on a look "bekah love what happened" klaus asked "rebekah" elijah asked "he - i-it w" tears started to slowly leak out of her i eyes and carolines grip tightened "take your time, you dont have to say anything right now" "yes she bloody well does, bekah stop the theatrics and spit it out already" "hey, dont say that you didnt see her last night and you have no clue what shes feeling right now so back the hell off, she's say it when she's bloody ready " caroline said suddenly getting angry she felt rebekahs hand squeeze hers "its ok" "no its not okay, he's your brother and he should know when to back off" "and if i dont".

with that kol suddenly flashed infront of rebekah gripping her making her look at him "what ha-" he was cut of by caroline, who had flashed and grabbed his throat throwing him threw to wall much to eveyones surprise "i said back off and let her calmed down"

kol got up and stood opposite her, as she stood protectively infront of rebekah, klaus and elijah who had stood up from there seats were looking back and forth from the two of them "maybe if you stopped hounding her she will find the strength to explain, now apologise to your sister" "it doesnt matter caroline, i saw henrik" she said before flashing out of the room,

leaving the brothers speechless with looks of pain that was now in her eyes.

"all of you are bloody ridiculous" "excuse me" they all said at the same time " your meant to be a family and yet you all treat each other with indifference, your meant to be a family but not one off you asked her if she was okay, when clearly she wasn't and instead of giving her time to explain anything you hounded her and berated her" "it wasnt me and elijah then love" klaus said

"no not then you didnt at all and thats the point, shes your sister and she was devastated yesterday, you saw her elijah and you couldnt do anything, and you saw her just then and neither of you defended her or tried to stop kol, and you kol instead of being understanding you tried forcing her and were mean and vicious in you pursuit to find out what happened" she said looking at all of them individually

seeing some guilt in all their eyes " you are a family, elena once told me that your motto was family above all , always and forever, that may be true when it comes down to ripping peoples hearts out of there chest, but your not a family, you dont even know how to be, you should all be ashamed off your self, over a 1000 years and you have forgot how to actually be there for each other, to comfort each other, to show each other that you actually care for one another, that guilt you are all feeling deserves to be there" she took a breath

"you all should apologise to her, but dont bother if you cant mean it " with that she turned around and went up stairs leaving the brothers in the living room shocked still from the verbal beating they just took.

* * *

I probably wont update this story for a few days, i need to update the others but im hoping that i should have an update for this next week, my other stories need some love , so im gonna focus on them for a few days but you never know in case inspiration hits :)

i hoped you like the verbal bashing and the rebekah and caroline moments, i think some one needed to stand up for her because her brothers dont often do it and lets face it carolines probably the only vampire in existence that could get away with it.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline found herself in rebekahs room packing up some clothes for her while a emotional wreck that was rebekah lay in tears on her bed she didnt say anything she just went straight to the closet grabbing the biggest bag she could find before going around the room picking up some clothes and putting them in it,

she had managed to get a few outfits in before rebekah realised what was happening "caroline, wh-what are you doing?" the blonde sat up using her hands to help prop herself up while looking at caroline who was going around her room ad putting things in her bag "your not staying here" "what are you talking about" "i cant believe what they just did to you so your not staying here in a house where your brothers are being they way they are" that caused her to get a surprised look on her face, "nik wont let me leave and its fine its not like its never happened before" she was even more surprised when caronline turned around sharply with the angriest expression on her face expecting the angry to be directed at her she schooled her features ready for the blow, that never came.

"no its not fine at all, you shouldnt of had to go through that at all and its even more not okay that your so used to it, you were so upset last night and before and they couldnt even realise it, im not saying that i know you or your antics but they should of known the difference between you faking it and actually being heart broken about something when me who barely knows you could see and whats worse is that now your expected to what get over it already after what spending a couple of hours in your room to cry alone and what be on your merry way and all that not a chance in hell, buddy, so your not going to be here in this house any longer you can leave your brothers to stew for a while" she had been awhile since any one had said anything like that to her in fact she doesn't even know if any one has ever said that and that gets her angry but also something about the way she was looking at her "i dont want your fucking pity caroline" she screeches at her storming off the bed.

"you think im pitying you" that makes her stop whats shes doing and face her "of course it is i break down in front of you and now you feel the need to pity me and i wont have pity im an original i dont need it" she shouts angryly "im not pitying you im trying to be there for you theres a difference" that sends her reeling back like a slap in the face would of "now pack some more shit of yours and ill meet you down stairs" "why are you being so nice to me you hate me" "well thats a conversation for another time so pack some things your not staying in this house any longer" as she reached the door she turns and says "by the way i never hated you" and with a small smile she left to go down stairs, ignoring the three originals that no doubt heard everything they where saying upstairs and just left heading straight to her car.

it had been hours since the girls had left, rebekah had come down not even 5 minutes after caroline and when Elijah tried to say something she shot him a look that made him sit back into his seat neither Elijah or Kol had been spoken to like that before not since they became vampires any one who tried where killed within seconds the sun was just heading down when Kol suddenly errupted out of his seat

"who does she think she is speaking to us like that, bekah is our sister, she has no right to dictate to me I'M KOL BLOODY MIKEALSON I should of ripped her heart" "you will do no such thing one hair of her head gets i'll" "oh right your still pining after her arent you brother its not like you havent already slept with her, whats it gonna take with this one for you to get it out of your system, jesus nik your so" with that klaus lunged at kol but stopped short when elijahs voice over threw them his very angry un controlled voice

"ENOUGH, the both of you, i fear that she was in fact 100 % right in her opinion of our family , what happened to us, we are not the same family that pledged our loyalty or love for one and other, you are not the same brothers i looked after, kol you used to be full of joy always running and getting in trouble but you were the same boy that picked rebekah up when those village boys pushed her in the mud and helped carry her home to be cleaned and helped her hide the ruined dress so that father wouldnt see it and then you helped her get back at each one of those boys but now you only find joy in killing, nikklaus is the same you where the one to always protect us from father, take our beatings for us even though you knew it would be worse for you , but you still did it any way you claim that miss forbes has a light about her to which i certainly agree but yours used to be just as bright but now your the brother who stabs us in the heart with a dagger if you feel the need to punish us or to use as a threat to keep us in line and you wonder why we dont trust you as much as we use to"

klaus and kol just look at elijah from the other side of the room dealing with another whiplashing truths being given "rebekah has become spoiled and ill tempered and you heard today is so un used to being actually cared for that she took it as some one pitying her" he said his a shake to the head before running a hand through his hair and messing with it "and what of you brother" klaus spits out "and me, im so delusional that it will stay the same that i continue to chase around after you cleaning your messes and rather then confront you all about them i just allow you to continue, we are not the brothers that we used to be, i took one look at rebekah yesterday as she was a crying mess and all i wanted to do was turn around and walk away, and when miss forbes told me to go i left with out a hesitation, I forgot how to comfort my own sister in her time of devastation, when was the last time we hugged each other or simply stopped and did something together with out voilence or threats of violence being around" he said before turning to look at them "answer that and if the answer to that question doesnt make you feel sick to your stomach then there is no hope for us any of us, and we should of allowed our brother to sacrafice himself and bring us all down with him" with that he picked up his suit jacket and turned to leave.

"where are you going brother" kol asks from his place next to klaus "to apoligise to our sister and miss forbes because she has been drawn into this shamble of what we call an actual family" with that he turns and leaves the others soon following.

_**at** **carolines-**_

they had been laughing and talking for hours after they got over her crying and telling caroline everything about her brother from his death and to last night with caroline crying to, to know eating junk food and trying on funny out fits and laughing and taking pictures on there phones.

"so when was the last time since suits were invented that you saw elijah wear something other then a suit" caroline asks "honestly i have no clue the last time i saw him in any thing other then a suit, suits werent around" "i cant imagine him with out one on" caroline says.

the silence grew for a while before caroline spoke "you know you said earlier that you thought i hated you" rebekah nods her head "i did, but that was just to hide the fact that i was extremely jealous of you but i could still see past that too which i tried my best to ignore, the same way i did with your brother" caroline said "were a pair then because i was jealous of everything that you had" that caused caroline to laugh "i cant believe that"

"why is it so hard for you to believe that some one could be jealous of you" "because your you, original vamp with all her (making hand gestures to show all of her) just, yeah and if my experience tells me anything i'll never be the one, theres always some one or thing that would and will come before that and i've excepted that, yeah it still hurts from time to time but im over it" rebekah looks at her really looks at her. "your wrong you know" "its true, my dad decided that he was gay and chose not to want me anymore then he came back and tried to cure me only to decide that he would rather die then to become a monster like me, my mom choose work over me, all the boys that ive ever been with wanted some one else" "that cant be true" "really, i lost my viginty to a boy who thought i was some one else and when he found out that it was me decided to ignore me, damon only used me to get closer to elena, stefan blew me off for her too , matt couldnt love me more then he did for her then could love me because i was a vampire its always the same no one ever chooses me" she says before taking a scoop of chocolate ice cream "what about tyler" causing her to snort "what time there was plenty, the time that he decide he would leave me to follow the wolf bitch that tortured me or the time he chose you to help with his transition in becoming a hybrid , or the time that he left and didnt want me to help with the sire bond or choosing to ignore me for the werewolf bitch that set up the sacrifice of the 12 hybrids and instead of blaming her for it he decides to blame me because i was the one to tell your brother about it when i found out after she snapped my neck of course then he left because of that and when klaus said he could come back i wasnt enough for him to stay because his angry towards your brother so which ever one of them seems appropriate for you so take your pick, im never the one even bonnie chose elena more to over me" she said looking down "i dont get why you havent killed her yet" "because im better then that and like i said i got over it or im still getting over it"

"i was so wrong about you, i was so jealous of you because i saw that you had everything that i wanted friends boyfriend you even have niks attention but your like me" "you know klaus said that to me once that if we met differently we'd get along i scoffed at it because i was already having trouble with trying to hate him and he had to go and through you into the mix so then i had to go and be double mean to you to get you to be bitchy back so that it was easier to hate you but even then i had trouble with it" she said with a shrug

"i had trouble hating you to at first i didnt but then i started to interact with you more and it grew diffulcult and i even had hope of being friends with you and the doppleganger whore before she went and shoved a dagger in my back" she said grabbing the ice cream of her and digging back into it "i honestly have no idea what stefan and matt and even damon god forbid sees in her, she stabbed me in the back, used and toyed with both salvatores killed finn, and orchestrated kol's death" "yeah im sorry about those things i didnt know any of those things where happen until they had already had happened"

"you know what we need not a fresh slate but a do over" caroline said perking up rebekah eyed him suspiciously "what are you getting at" "im saying that lets be friends, real friends, were we talk share secrets gossip over boys and give each other advice and all that" "really" she said hope leaking into her voice before she recovered quickly "really" "yeah but before you agree just know that once your in your in for life and im not exactly easy to deal with" "have you seen me" she said causing them to laugh "duh i can see your arse from a mile of" she said with a laugh that caused her to start falling of the bed rebekah grabbing her but ending up on the floor next to her as they both fell into laughter.

"freinds ive never had that well a real one before" they shared an honest smile before caroline groaned "what what is it" she asked getting panicky "pregnant women get fat" "so" "im pregnant bekah im gonna get fat!" she said standing up and begining to regret ordering pizza "you just called me bekah" "thats not the point im gonna get fat!, FAT" she screeched.

outside the brothers were just about to knock when they heard her screech the word fat causing them all to look at each other confused before knocking.

"i'll get it" rebekah said going towards the door before stopping short "what is it" "my brothers are here i-i cant" caroline smiled before moving past her "i got it" before heading to the front door with a gratefull smile from the other blonde.

"well wheres the pepperoni" she asked opening the door to there confused faces "miss forbes we're here to see rebekah" "i know but right now she doesnt want to see you" "come on love, just get her for us" "you know that she can hear you but right now she doesnt want to see you not if your going to berate her" "miss forbes-" "caroline" "caroline we have just come to apologise" "look, right now shes having fun, were having fun and she doesnt want to deal with you so for once just leave her to have some good old fashioned girl bonding and let her be, i know you want to apologise but right now respect her wishes and leave it for tomorrow i'll drop her off at noon and you can talk then but for now just let her be okay be her big brothers for the night and let bekah have this, she needs this" caroline says with a stern look "of course till tomorrow" Elijah says before turning and walking away half dragging kol with him leaving Klaus standing there.

"your not mad at me love are you" he ask vunrebility seeping into his voice causing her to quickly kiss him to which he responds before she pulls back "yes and no" he quirks his eyebrow at her in confusion "no for us but as bekahs friend yes, you need to remember that despite her age she still that little girl that looks up to you all of you and needs you to treat her like a real person or like you used to i'm not saying i know of your relationship when you were human or through out the years but if you have any chance of fixing your relationship you need to seriously think about whats gone wrong over the years and then in that you'll find the solution to fix things but be warned it wont be easy" before either can speak any more the pizza guy walks up "3 large" "yep thats me, how much" she asks the pimpled teen "the man at the end of the drive paid" "oh well thanks" "have a good night" then he turned and left.

"so were ok then" "yep" he goes into for a kiss but she steps back "i thought you just said were okay" he asks confused "we are but as bekahs friend i have to remain strong and until she forgives you there will be no kissing, the other one was the only one you get" "and pray tell why this has any thing to do concerning my sister" she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh "uh, because your her brother and my iuh i dont know what to call you and me boyfriend seems to tame and childish considering it involves you and your not a boy your , your well you and as her friend it puts me in a difficult situation so when you've done something wrong that hurts her or makes her angry i have to side with her on it and if its the other way around i side with you, that way every one wins" she says with a smile "im not sure how i win in this situation" "you dont because your the one in the wrong in this circumstance, and im not technically wining in this either because your stubborn so just make sure your apology knocks her socks off so that i can kiss you agian with out feeling like im letting her down" he still looked confused "im still not quite following" she sighed heavily this time "if i was just rebekahs friend and not involved with you personally and she came to me hurt because of her brother then as her friend i would side with her and be angry with her about it until its been dealt with, so thats what im doing im ignoring the fact that we are involved so i can do my friendly duties, now go away my pizzas getting cold and your taking up to much of our girl time" finally getting a hang of it he smirked before giving her a departing kiss on her cheek to join his brothers at the end of the path.

as caroline walked back to her room she was met with such a forceful hug that it squashed the pizza's between them "bekah, the pizza" she said while being hugged causing rebekah to pull back and say a small "oh sorry" "thats alright i like squashed pizza any way, what was that for" she asked refering to the hug "that was a thank you for standing up to my brothers no one has done that for me in a really long long time, it was nice" she said "well thats whats friends are for, now movie time" caroline said picking up her remote to begin watching a walk to remember.


	11. Chapter 11

**hey every one i want to thank you for the reviews, i love getting them for my stories.**

**i just want to say to those who think Caroline is out of character im not trying to make these characters exactly the same as they are on the show i wanted to play around a bit with them , but i don't think shes completely out of character i just think for this story to work she needs to have progressed, and in the show she has these really sweet and motherly moments with people she loves or is trying to care about, so for the way she was with rebekah in the last episode i was just trying to show more of that.**

**i know there wasn't much of Stefan in the last chapter so this one will be packed with the Salvatore we all love, i hope you enjoy and as always let me know what you think :~) x**

* * *

chapter 11

stefan was bored, highly bored and all he wanted to do right now was drink, but not wanting to go on a binge like he tends to do when he has the urge he has kept himself hold up writing in his room and drinking his way through the bourbon that is in the house, and not want to get into something with his brother if he ever ran in to him again,

so he decided after the 2nd bottle to leave and head to the grill what he wasnt expecting was to see the original brothers sat with frustrated looks on there face and a part of him, the part caroline liked to call the damon part wanted to enjoy it so he ordered a full bottle and went over to the booth taking swigs from it on the way over,

"well, whats got you all broody" he says causing them to look at him "what do you want stefan" kol asked look at a smug stefan "I was bored and you know me, not one to miss out on brooding so whats got you all in a tizzy" he says causing Klaus to smirk "oh are you the only one that can be broody" he ask causing stefan to laugh

"Elijah, Kol , Klaus, so are you going to tell me or am i just going to geuss" he ask pulling a stool from a near by table and sitting down becoming the head of the table,

"why are you here stefan" Elijah asks "i was bored care was busy will girl bonding time with your sister so" "she sent you to check up on us" Klaus asks interrupting him "no, like i said i was bored and didnt want to drink all the booze in the boarding house, and have the possibility to run in with damon" "why" stefan sighed before thinking about what he should do

"i'll tell you about my troubled relationship with my brother, if you boys tell me whats got you all broody" he says not expecting them to answer in detail about what has happened

"so what about you what do you think, about our woes" Kol asks from across the table "can i ask, when was the last time you hugged each other" stefan asks from the strange looks on there face he can tell it was a really long time ago "have you ever tried to live like humans before" to this they snicker

"no I'm serious, care made me do it a year ago, the rule was that we would be able to have 15 minutes in a day to drink blood but the rest we werent allowed to use our vampire abilities, so for 15 minutes in the morning we were able to drink blood, but after that no super powers, no compulsion, vamp speed every thing was human" he said remembering the week he spent with caroline in Miami as humans

"why would you ever do that for" Kol asks "to see what it was like from there point of view, look at it this way, human familys argue, bicker and fight all the time but they dont stab each other or snap necks because then they would be dead, they live shorter lives so the dont hold grudges for long, they hug and comfort each other, didnt you when you were human" he asks

"he's right, when we were human kol would play pranks but they never ended with a snapped neck, when bekah was upset we knew what to do, our first thought was to give her comfort not jump to the conclusion of being theatric, my first thought was to take myself away from her and the situation i wanted nothing more to dissappear i forgot how to be a brother in that moment" Elijah says before downing the rest of his amber liquid

"what do suggest we do then live like humans" Klaus asks from his seat "why not it could be a valuable learning curve" "humans are beneath us Elijah thats why we dont live like them because we are above them" Kol says glaring at his brother "no your wrong, we are not above them, we were them, they deserve to be given more credit then what we as a race do give them" he says gesturing to them all "we are not superior, we've had a 1000 years to learn and progress, and we have failed to do that" he says straightening his tie "so you suggest we live like humans and then what" Klaus asks

"no not live like humans but remember what we would do when we were humans, to really remember what we were like when we were human, our promise was never truer then when we were humans, how can we expect to bring a child into this if we dont remember how to show real emotions apart from anger or distrust, how can we show it the love and affection it will need if we find it this hard to show it now" Elijah says causing Klaus to nod his head,

after a pregnant pause Klaus ask Stefan what happened when they pretended to be human causing Stefan to sigh "well it was towards the end of the week any way and had a run in with my brother and got drunk and vamped out in a biker bar and caused a scene that the police came and tried to arrest us on our way to escape we crashed through the side of a police van and vamp sped down the high way away from some very confused officers, we woke up the next day glad that it was so late at night that there wasnt that many people around to witness it" they all laughed "so we tried to cover our tracks but some how Liz found out about it and tore us a new one, if theres one human out there that iI'm truly scared of is that woman" he says shivering from the memory of angry Liz

"ah yes sheriff Forbes, strong woman" Klaus says "yes she is a rather intriguing woman" Elijah says "its where Care gets her strength from thats for sure, its worse when i have both of them yelling at me" stefan says shivering again "your truly scared of them, how your a vampire and could kill them easily " Kol says "of course i am, never get on the wrong side of a Forbes woman" Stefan says.

"so do you make it a habit of pissing the Forbes women off" Klaus asks "Caroline sometimes but never liz" "whys that" "because one look from her and im a 12 year old boy again being told of" "So Stefan what is your relationship with Caroline" Kol asks, causing Klaus to become very interested in his reaction even Elijah seemingly taken interest in his answer "shes my best friend" "do you love her" Kol asks something glimmering in his eyes "with all my heart" he says not missing a beat "What!" Klaus errupts "Nik, he wants your girl mate" Kol says laughingly "no not like that, yes i love her with all my heart but in a shes my sister way not a i want to have sex way, your safe Klaus" he says

they make chit chat and elijah goes to the bar to order a new bottle while Kol tries it on with a female bar maid "your sure your not inlove with her" Klaus ask him again "yes, i still remember her telling me about you sleeping with her, I've never seen her so flusterd" he says "she told you" he nods "of course she did we always tell each other important things"

"you know i think its taken Caroline a long time to admit to her feelings for you" stefan says causing Klaus to disagree "thats not true its only until recently" "no your wrong" stefan says cutting him off "do you remember after your date with her, a few weeks later Damon and Elena wanted to use her as a distraction for you, she flat out refused, i never knew why until 2 years after that when she was drunk and the topic of you came up, and she told me the reason why" "and why was that" he asks raising an eyebrow at him "because and i quote, his british freekin dimples and big heart was getting to me stef, and i just couldnt do it any more' i said what play distraction with him, and just before she past out she had said it" stefan said remembering it he acted like he didnt hear her but he had "she said what" Klaus asks breaking him out of memory lane "hate him"

Klaus eyes widen a little surprised by it "thats thats" "look caroline couldnt hate you, she was falling for you she still is falling for you, but think about it she was 17 when she turned and she already had to deal with being tortured and compelled and then there was a 1000 year old hybrid wanting to woe her when she was barely a year old vampire it was all to much for her, so she hid behind it her friends hatred of you made it worse, because how was she able to even think about her confusing feelings for you when shes was meant to be with tyler and her childhood friends are pushing her opinoin on her, so she pushed it away" stefan says trying to make him understand

"then obviously they didnt mean much to her if she could just easily push them away" Klaus say "no, it wasnt easy for her, the thing with Caroline that people never seem to get is that she will sacrifice everything her own life if it was for one of her friends, so she did she pushed any thought about you away because she didnt want to hurt Elena and me or bonnie, so she did what she did but just because she ignored them didnt mean they werent there" stefan says refilling both glasses.

"so how is the last doppleganger" he ask "wouldnt know , havent seen them in years care spoke to her a few months back but other then that" "what happened" he ask refilling stefans glass again "where do i start" he says drinking his drink in one go where Klaus just raises his eyebrow "she choose Damon, after the whole Silas situation was finished she still wanted him and i had had enough so i left Care came with me, we went see tyler that ended as soon as we got there, so we just travelled for a while, then we ran into Elena and she caused a scene something about traverllers and then saying i should of been there for her, when care got involved she went on one saying that care left because she was in love with me and thats when i saw her for the real person she was" "well" Klaus ask after a while of silence "I always thought that she was different from katherine but if any thing shes worse, at least with Katherine she admits to playing me and damon, but Elena still hides behind the pretense that nothing is her fault, and for all those years every one would of laid there life down for her, we all nearly did on so many occasions, but she would of never done the same for us, so after i learnt that basically i hated wasted so much of love on her, i went rippah for a while, 3 weeks i was out of controll tore apart a whole town, care snapped my neck and vervained me and dragged me to some deserted place in russia it only took her 2 days to get me to turn my emotions back on, and ever since she was teaching me control" stefan says with a smile

"so how did she do it" Klaus asked "i was allowed small amounts of human blood a day, when it came from drinking from the wrist was when i got diffulcult after i killed some one, she got the idea of using a spray bottle, so if she felt i was going to far she'd spray me with it and i'd stop and it became a lot easier after that" stefan says "where did she come up with that idea" Kol asks coming back to the table having struck out with the bar maid "she was watching a programme about methods to train a dog and she saw that people used spraying water at them for bad behaviour, so she took that and adapted it with vervain, it worked to i refused to use humans so we started with animals until she convinced me to try, but i was still having trouble with the idea, so one day we were on our was back to the cabin when we found some on trying to rape a little girl must of been about 40 this guy and the girl was only about 13, she was going to snap his neck but some how i ended up biting him and learning control so then we would go around and looking for people who were what criminals and rapists and so after a year of that i had it down" stefan says

"so the rippah has gone then" Klaus ask "no, caroline thinks that he wont fully disappear until i learn to except him and love that side of me" he said laughing at Carolines hypothesises "it took you what 150 years and a 2 year old vampire was able to teach you control" Kol says laughing "why not she has the best control i know, even when she turned into a vampire she managed to feed of a nurse and compel her to forget she did it, and that was hours after her transition" "so who taught her then" kol asked "no one she woke up with out a clue of what was going on she was alone and scared the sun was burning her, she wanted blood and all these memories where coming back to her, so it wasn't until she had got out of the hospital that he had her first kill, but that was more of her needing to learn how to handle her emotions and being able to stop her emotions from effecting her blood lust, im still not sure how she does it, but shes able to have them in seperate areas, so for a baby vampire she has better control then 500 year old vampires" he says

"so is that what drew you to her nik" Kol asked "no, although her control is above par for a vampire of her aged, but i always knew she was special" "yeah shes lucky thats all" Kol says grumbling "oh stop Kol, your just mad because for once some one put you in your place with a few spoken words" Elijah says coming over with another bottle of bourbon "your also forgetting brother that she managed to throw him through a wall" Klaus says smiling from the memory

"like i said luck" Kol says frowning "dont worry Kol, she threatened to do the same to Elijah a few nights ago" stefan says remembering her words "yes that was amusing" Elijah says doubting she would of done it "i know that look, thats doubt right there brother" kol says pointing to him "you shouldnt doubt that, trust me carolines managed to take on Damon before and stake him a few times, and shes dealt with your brother" stefan says which causes Elijah to raise his eyebrow "really" he turns to look at Klaus for confirmation "yes, she has a good swing on her" "she was raised by a female sheriff" stefan says causing them all to laugh.


End file.
